


Working on it

by reylo1470



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo1470/pseuds/reylo1470
Summary: Rey is running from a junkyard she called home for years but now it time to start a new in a cozy little town called naboo





	Working on it

**Author's Note:**

> EEEK this my first fic. I am excited and nervous to post this its probably gonna be a bumpy and full of bad Wrighting but nothing with a little time cant fix so dont judge.

She never thought this day would come. When rey lived with her old foster parent, she thought that she was stuck in the old junkyard, rotting away with everything else. But no she moved past it all. even when plutt said she was nothing more than a mistake . A child no one wanted. A loose end. But she’s here looking up to the steps to her new life. There will always be that flicking kindle of doubt in her mind saying it’s a dream and she really is useless. When Rey aged out of the system she ran. It wasn't that hard to. plutt never let Rey stay in the trailer he lived in. plutt said his trailer ain’t for scrawny little Kids like her. No lady friend of his would ever want to visit ever. She was glad plutt didn't want her around. he was just in it for the government’s money. So when plutt said she could live in the school bus in the back of the junkyard she thought maybe there was some hope. But as she grew older. plutt realized she was useful and put her to work telling her lies and abusing her to keep her for cheap work. That she was a nobody.worthless sand rat and if she left she would be living on the street selling her body for money . taking off in the night with the skin that hugged her rips she packed her belonging and hopped in a old Chevy she fixed with the parts she found around the junk yard and thousand dollars she stole from the unkar. He kept it in a hole in the wall coverd by an old clock in the trailers kitchen not realizing rey knew exactly were it was. she will never feel bad for taking it. not with what hes done to her over the years, of child labour and making her feel hopeless . So in the dead of night Rey drove as far until She felt safe enough to stop. 16 hours of driving and rey was feeling beat. Rolling in to a small town of naboo. It was about 2 in the afternoon and she was exhausted leaving plutt’s a 3am and adrenaline high long gone by now she felt as if she could sleep for days. Rolling into a gas station she rested her feet on the dash and letting exhaustion takes her. Awaking to complete darkness. Letting her eyes adjust she saw the inside of the gas station bathed In black. the moon outlining everything in a ethereal glow. Hopping out of the truck stretching her legs. Taking in her surroundings for the first. Much like jakku it was hot at night but vastly different. It was coverd in green. Nature surrounding taking hold of everything. nothing like jakku’s dessert death trap. Hopping into the cab of the truck and pulling out the last of her food from her back pack she watched the stars. As a new feeling started to rise … hope . watching the sky started to changed colors yet again Rey got back in her truck. Waiting about mid morning to Driving around the small town. Taking her time to bask in the small town cozy feeling. a small garage pulls Rey in with a wanted sign. The chime of the bell was welcoming. as a tall hairy man comes through the back door. “hey miss how may I help you”. Now looking at the tall man reading his name tag “chewy"? . “hi I couldn't help to see that there was a wanted sign out front”. A burst of laughter a low rumble cascaded out of him. Taking offense is it because she a women? before she can even open her mouth to call chewy on it he’s yelling through the door. “han she’s doing it again!”. Now utterly confused another man walks through the door smirking. “ I swear if Leia dose it one more tim-" “ oh you know she will. might as well consider taking on some more help han she’s doing it for a reason” they both turn to her. han holds a hand out “han solo, owner” shaking his hand you can feel years of calloused fingers “Rey nima” “nice to meet ya, soo rey you can fix cars”. Of course she can fix cars. Ripping them apart for piece and putting them back together. With plutt high demand you had to know your stuff. If you dint deliver u starved and backhand.she taught herself stealing car manuals from the library . “sure can” “well fallow me kid lets see what you got” han disappeared into the shop. Along with chewy. And that’s how she got here after spending the afternoon impressing han and chewy. Han offered her the job. He saw that she was living in her truck and offerd her the loft upstairs she almost declined not want to be in debt with anyone. But he was percetant saying he would be cutting a small percentage of the rent cost out of her check evey month. Han Threw rey the keys. and telling her she starts tomorrow morning and points to where the door that leads to her apartment is. Now there she is looking up the stair and think how in the holy hell did she get here. Smiling for ear to ear running up the step two At a time


End file.
